Not a Man
by Komzi
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow and Siruis Black...so god help us! Also contains reference to the Harry Potter series


The harsh sea struck the blackest of the black ships, The Black Ship, a ship so black that people wondered of its existence. One person in particular searched for years on end, hoping to one day discover The Black Ship.

"Ahh, screw ye's all!" Yelled a very drunken Captain, though the funny thing was, he had not been drinking. "This ship's mine, all mine!"

"Oh really? And what proof do you have of ownership?" Replied a rough looking fella.

Captain Jack Sparrow and Sirius Black meet unexpectedly one winters night, yes they were both on the run from, well people who were chasing after them offcourse. Not the best of friends, though people did assume they were brothers. Perhaps this was because they were both drunken lunatics, hmm yes, that seems valid.

"I own The Black Ship, whether you like it or no-" Jack collapsed and fell into a deep sleep…no he was not dead, god!

Black ignored him and started wondering of his past that he cheerfully left behind. It was so long ago that he sneaked out of the Ministry of Magic building after 'dying', he couldn't fight anymore, or rather, he couldn't be bothered fighting for someone that surly needed no help, what with surviving countless encounters with the so called dark-lord. Someone might think he had powers! Oh wait…

"…Sigh…" he sighed, "One more Vodka on the rocks…"

"Umm, this is a service station dude," Said a familiar voice, "Umm is your friend alright?"

"Yeah, he'll live. Ah son, you are young and should be enjoying life, in my time I forgot to have fun and look at me." Black began, "You know this one time in the late summer…"

The boy at the counter stared at Black; he knew this was going to be a long night. Black looked very pale with dark circles under his brown eyes, he had a moustache and a beard just like his acquaintance, Sparrow, though the only difference between the two was that Sparrow was far more handsome, he was the one who got all the girls, but also the one who received more slaps.

"…And then she said to me…" Black continued

Straining to keep his bright blue eyes open, the boy fell to the counter of the service station and started snoring but not as loud as Sparrow, who was now snug asleep on the newly positioned carpet near the ATM machine, possibly dreaming of The Black Ship.

"…So I didn't understand how she could do that to me especially because…" Black did not notice the boy sleeping and continued with his everlasting childhood tragedies.

"I don't want my medicine mummy…" Sparrow spoke in his sleep quite loudly.

The blue-eyed boy suddenly woke up, drool dripping down the side of his half open mouth. He noticed Black was continuing his desperate plea of love, so he quickly walked around the counter and closed the front entrance of the service station. It was closing time and the only customers he served at this hour were the drunken pirate and his, shall we say first mate…or only mate.

"Alright fellas, time to go home. I am closing up," He began, "Now unless you want to help clean up-" the boy looked up and before he could finish his sentence he noticed he was talking to himself.

Black and Sparrow both walked away from the old service station and towards the dark alleyways of the night. Black remembered how he once stalked allies, like such; how he felt so alone and miserable pondering about what was to become of him. He once stared out into the light of the street lamps imagining the warmth of it being within him. But now he was not alone, he had discovered a friend within Sparrow, so now Black had found someone to be alone and miserable with.

Both men stood in the dark alley, pondering of what was to become of them.

"Well we should be getting on with our search," Sparrow broke the silence, deciding that this was enough pondering for today, "We still haven't set sail to the east as to yet."

Sparrow started towards the Harbour, the waters were glistening in the moonlight. He kept walking until he realised that his old friend was not to be seen striding next to him.

"Black?" Sparrow whispered.

"…I wish to inform you of my…" Black began reluctantly, "…condition."

Black was overcast by multiple shadows, which loomed from the buildings and other objects in the alleyway, his eyes seemed to be glowing, as if of a madman preparing to attack his victim. He walked slowly yet unsteadily towards the pirate, who was now somewhat curious of his friend's sudden awkward behaviour. Black stopped a few feet in front of Sparrow and sighed.

"Sparrow… ever since we have meet I have not been truly honest with you…" he began, "for I have a secret…"

"We all have secrets, ol' pal, but-"

"But mine is a…shall we say, unnatural one," interrupted Black, "for you see Sparrow… I am not really a man-"

"WHAT? So you're a woman?" Sparrow said in surprise, "I knew it!"

"What? No!" Said Black, "I mean I AM a man in a way…and what do you mean you knew it!"

"Ah okay, I understand, you're a man…but you show an attraction to men like myself?" Sparrow said in a confused voice.

"Yes-, I mean NO!" Black was confused as well, "Listen, I am NOT gay!"

"Okay, so then, what are you, if you're not a man?"

Black thought it would have been easier than this, but then again he _was_ trying to converse with a mad pirate.

"Okay, listen...I am a..._werewolf_." Black lied, he had always been jealous of the extravagant transformation power of his former friend, Lupin, "I so have been since my childhood, and this curse is incurable… I always hide in the darkness in the night of the full moon each month, away from my loved ones, for fear of brutally murdering them. I have only been accepted for who… _what _I am by my true friends…"

Black stopped his explanation when he saw the puzzled look in Sparrow's face, even in the darkness he could sense confusion, and maybe…he was even afraid.

"Sparrow, there is no need to be scared, or confused," Black reassured him, enjoying the stolen identity.

"I am not scared, or confused of your state…actually I am a tiny bit confused," Sparrow admitted

"I know how you are feeling, when I first spoke of my state, my friends surly were confused…hah! And that Wormtail, he was so frightened…well I have many stories to tell you, my friend, but that can be held for another day, a day when we are sailing The Black Ship," Black walked towards the Harbour, "You coming?"

Sparrow walked towards Black in haste, still wearing the confused look. They both walked towards the gleaming waters and beautiful pink sunrise. Black knew this lie would not last, but saying he was a dog seemed…well very witless.

"Umm Black?" Sparrow began, "What's a werewolf?"

"Oh god, kill me now." Black whispered to himself.


End file.
